


Bound by Blood (Hardest Chains to Break)

by Spoiler1001



Category: Sly Cooper (Video Games)
Genre: Abandonment, Betrayal, Canon-Typical Violence, Child Abandonment, Fix-It, Gen, Graphic Description, Minor Character Death, Post-Betrayal, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 20:15:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16002503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoiler1001/pseuds/Spoiler1001
Summary: We never see Sky's mother. There may be a good reason for that. We still need to figure out if that's a good thing or bad thing. At least we have her other child to help save Sly.





	Bound by Blood (Hardest Chains to Break)

Weeks pass like millenia when people are waiting for loved ones to return. Bentley had Carmelita and the thevious raccoonus for company these days. The absence of Sly started drilling into his skull. There was less cheap and awful jokes and even worse accents around him and even Bentley was getting moody without his brother in arms. There were many ideas and jokes rattling around in his head, but no one to really understand them. 

 

Insomnia started to set in rather quickly. Bentley prided himself on solving problems, and this was a problem of the century. Different ideas started slapping him in the face, until one hit him in just the right place. 

 

“We need to dig up Sly’s mother.” 

 

“Well hello to you Bentley.” Carmelita said, not looking up from her news paper, the whole thing littered with different criminals that she herself has taken into custody. “How can I help you today.” She took a sip of coffee and sighed, trying to rub the sleep and bags away from her eyes.

 

“We need to find Sly’s mom and dig her up, and use the DNA to filter him out from the other Coopers in the timeline.” Bentley explained, his glasses falling off his head. 

 

“or we can use sly’s Dna, compare it to the criminal/missing persons database, and use any non Cooper dna to filter it out.” Carmelita sighed. “But that would involve using police issued equipment for personal matters, which I consider a big no.” 

 

“What if I hack the computer. Then it’s not using it for personal reasons. I mean, it is. But it's not you doing it.” Bentley asked, wheeling himself up. 

 

“can you even do that?” Carmelita asked. Bentley took off his glasses and looked at her for three heartbeats, with one eyebrow raised. 

 

“how much sleep are you getting?” Bentley asked, putting his glasses back on. 

 

“far too little.” She answered, rubbing the bridge of her nose at the realization of what she had just said. 

 

“do I want to know where you can get Sly’s dna?” he asked taking the coffee pot and drinking the coffee black and directly from the pot. 

 

“his hairbrush, smartass.” She snapped. 

 

Bentley chuckled and nodded, wheeling away. “good to see you back. I missed your attitude.” 

 

“Just get me back Sly. Then we'll see where our partnership lies.” 

 

Bentley nodded from where he sat and pushed himself away. Leaving the plan in silence between them. 

 

It wasn't even a day before Carmelita placed the brush on Bentley’s desk. Bentley looked at it quietly and and grabbed it, turning to look at Carmelita to say something, but she was silently walking away. 

 

There was a computer issue the next day at the police stations. History of a test that no one has searched for was in the computers, but there was no signs of a hack, so the officers just chalked it up to a glitch. Carmelita swallowed her anxiety and pretended not to know what was going on. 

 

“you're better than I thought you were.” Carmelita said, conflicting emotions pouring out through her voice. 

 

“I'm gonna take that as a compliment since I found two people that we could use.” 

 

Bentley pulled up two images, both females. One was of a raccoon, grays popping out of her skin, mixing with brown fur that lost its vibrancy. There was almost black eyes was glaring at the picture as she held up her ID number in what was obviously a mugshot. 

 

“Is that…?” Carmelita asked, her voice shutting down and drawing to a rasp. 

 

“yes. And she's been fading in and out of police contact. We may not find her anytime soon. Now this one here.” Bentley said, pulling up the other picture of... Carmelita couldn't tell. She had the basic build of a racoon, but everything else had the details of a fox. 

 

If the other woman was glaring at the camera. The other was downright murdering the camera with her eyes. She had a small scar on her cheek as her fur was gray and white with patches of brown. In this picture it was obvious she had taken a beating. She had one blue eye and one green, and both were hard and appearing to attempt to shoot ice out of them. Her teeth were bared in a feral attempt to appear strong and mighty, but it was a horrible way showed pain and bitterness. 

 

“This one...she can be tract down easily. She shares DNA with Sly’s mother. She’s Sly’s...sister or at the least, half sister. We can ask her for help. But she is muscle for a crime boss now. He took over the spice trade when Rajan was arrested. We may need Murray for this. 

 

The wrestling thing was fun for a while but it began to wear down on the normally happy hippo. Murray loved a good brawl now and again, but after weeks and even longer of non-stop fights, the arguments of it only being for training wore down. His opponents weren't even in his weight class. He was crushing people left right and sideways and when he started that anger of not saving Bentley and losing Sly on top of it was being washed away. When he was with the Guru in Australia, the Guru had a rule of trying to not raise a hand in violence, if it could be helped. He didn't get it at first, but now he did. There's a certain apathy that starts to set in and Murray could feel it in his bones. 

 

That's what made the phone call from Bentley all the more invigorating. He couldn't say yes fast enough. 

 

The trio wound up in a town in the middle of america. There was dust everywhere and the buildings were made out of wood. There was not a piece of glass in sight though. All that was there was netting meant to keep bugs out. It did it's job, but let partials in the air flow freely. 

 

Not risking breathing in the dust and knowing that it could be more than just dirt, Bentley, Murray and Carmelita wore gas masks, something that the guards wore too. 

“How will we find her if everyone’s face is covered?” Murray asked, uncertainty creeping into his voice. 

 

“the binnocucom. I've set it to scan for the specific DNA that we’re looking for.” Bentley said, pride in his voice “Carmelita, you're almost as agile as Sly. You can move around and look at everyone that seems important with it. It will highlight her when we look for her afterward.” 

 

“Will there be a button to push?” Carmelita asked looking over the communication device. 

 

“no. It'll just do it. Now hurry. We don't know her routine. She could be leaving any second. 

 

Carmelita nodded and looked around. Many of the guards were masculine and not the right body type. The guards themselves were from many different areas, accents and languages were blurring and becoming a buzz as they all talked among themselves. Carmelita clenched her jaw. It would be hard to find someone that stood out like a sore thumb. There were in fact just a large area with people poured in, like a concert, but the population seemed to filter out 

 

The idea flashed in her mind before she could comprehend the idea itself. 

 

“Bentley.” She spoke, her voice hard. 

 

“Did you find her?” the nasally voice rang through it. 

 

“No but we’re looking at it wrong. She's different then the rest, right? An outsider. People on this side of the pond may be different, but I have a feeling…” Carmelita’s voice melted into a growl. She looked for a group of people, hopefully a fight…

 

There was four groups in a fight. One group was all men and reeked of alcohol. The second was just a bunch of hogs, all the different genders. The third was people of the right size, but none had her DNA profile. 

 

The fourth one, as sickening as it was, was the one she was looking for. It was a group of bigger men holding a petite form up by the arms. While a wolf threw punches at the form, aiming them at the face. The gas mask and the hood cover her face, but the scan could still go through. It was a match. 

 

Carmelita should have put down the communicator, but she didn't, and there was a reflection of light shining down into the mask of the girl taken the beating. 

 

The wolf stopped mid punch and looked at where the source of the light was coming from. 

 

“Interpol!” a voice muffled from the gas mask. Every other person in that group turned to look at where the voice was coming from, and Carmelita realised that it had come from her target. 

 

The mass of people rushed away, leaving the lone woman to pick herself up and wipe the dust away from the eye lenses of the face mask and she walked away, a small limp in her step, but she looked too used to it to be from the most recent beatings. 

 

“follow her. We need to see how bad this is and what this guy’s plan is.” Bentley’s voice rang out. 

 

Carmelita was one step ahead of him, trailing behind her as she entered a multi-story building in the center of town. 

 

Carmelita lifted the netting and was surprised to see that it was built for a team of snipers. There was no floors except for passageways around the window and they were spiraling around the outside, perfectly placed by the windows. Carmelita jumped up to the exposed ceiling beams and held her breath as the dust began to settle, hoping she didn't give away her position. 

  
  


“Father. We're too out in the open.” a thick London accent spoke out. A figure looked at her and grunted, then pushed a button on the side of the wall, making plastic panels rise out of the walls, covering the netting.

 

“take that blasted mask off. I can barely understand that accent, your voice is just noise under the mask.” a gruff voice growled from the figure, but she was too far away to see the man clearly with the naked eye. The hooded figure slid down her hood and took off the mask. 

 

“I said, ‘we’re too exposed here. Interpol is on our ass.’” She said, with a low growl in her voice. 

 

Carmelita raised the binnocucom to her face just in time to see the male figure slap her target hard enough to self the young woman to the floor. 

 

“Liar. I have men in Interpol,” the male said. Now Carmelita had a good view of the boss. She wished she didn't. He was a hairy hog. There was brown patches of wiry fur everywhere. There were husks poking out of his mouth, with saliva dripping on to the ground from them. The Hog wore a priest’s robe and had a cross placed in his pocket. Of course the robe didn't fit right and was squeezing him in all the wrong places. The seams were ripped around his midsection, exposing more of that ugly fur. 

 

He stomped forward and placed a hoof on her targets right ankle and pushed hard as the girl tried to get up. He crushed the limb underneath him, leaving the foot to fly away from the force. 

 

“Maybe it was someone outside of your payroll. Carmelita Fox-” the fox-racoon mix gritted her teeth in annoyance. 

 

“Oh yes her. She has been busting a lot of skulls lately.” Father blinked and cupped the cheek he had previously struck and turned to hand her the foot that had flung away and handed it back to the woman on the floor. 

 

“go get that fixed up, and get a rifle. Take out the intruder.” Father said looking up, and right at Carmelita. “It seems like miss Fox has to be dealt with.” He shook his head and pulled his Victim up, so she was standing. 

 

“Carmelita, follow her.” Bentley spoke for the first time in a while. “I'll dig up some research on that less than holy father.” 

 

It was good a few minutes before Carmelita realised that there was a lack of blood and she wasn't wearing her gas mask. There was instant in the dirt and sand where she had stepped, but it wasn't a footprint.

 

“How the hell…?” Carmelita whispered. 

 

“hey freak? Let's fix that up so you can break it again.” another door opened and a wolf beckoned the girl over. 

 

“Allyson.” The hobbling person corrected. 

 

“fine then. Allyson. Get over here so I can stick the foot back on.” The wolf said, giving her a bad attitude. 

 

She stepped inside and Carmelita climbed through another window with netting. She barely made it through before hard plastic slammed down, cutting the air around it. 

 

“I wonder if our shack has that.” Carmelita asked, absent mindedly. 

 

“probably.” Bentley spoke again. “Just focus on watching Allyson.” 

 

Carmelita stayed at the exposed ceiling and watched Allyson bend over backwards and opening a cabinet on the other side of the island she was sitting on. She pulled out a rifle with some of the barrel sawed of, leading to the scope being longer than the gun itself and a tool. 

 

Carmelita gasped as Allyson tossed the wolf her fake foot and pulled her pants up to just above her knee, using the tool to loosen up the fake until it was barely hanging on. With a sharp yank, she disconnected herself from the leg and tossed it to the wolf. 

 

“grab her.” Bentley’s voice rang out. 

 

“what…?” 

 

“I don't care if she kills me with it, but I refuse to bear witness to that monstrosity of a prosthetic.” Bentley was pissed, but Carmelita didn't really understand the priorities but it was a really awful leg. There were cracks everywhere. Where the joint of the ankle was, the metal had rusted. There was duct tape around the main part of it and the foot looked like it was made from styrofoam. 

 

Carmelita, angry at the treatment of Allyson, angry because of Sly, angry that they had to depend on a total stranger for help, shot the wolf fixing up Allyson's leg. She only had her taser gun so he was only unconscious, but Allyson’s scream of rage was bound to bring unwanted attention. Pulling up her rifle, she fired a shot off quickly. 

 

Carmelita let out a cry in shock as the bullet was up her sight, stopping right before it left the sight, leaving Carmelita staring down the point of a lead bullet. 

 

She blinked for as second. “cool trick.” 

 

Carmelita shot Allyson with the same shocks that knocked the wolf out. 

 

“a bit excessive, but I'll send Murray in to get you two.” Bentley grumbled.

 

The walk back was quiet. With everyone hiding from interpol nd not caring if Allyson was dead or alive, Carmelita briefly wondered if they would care if the two of them paraded around with Allyson’s head on a stick. They wouldn't. 

 

She wasn’t happy when she woke up. There was lot of cursing and screaming, but that died down very quickly when she realised she couldn’t just walk out.

 

“What do you want?” She hissed eventually. 

 

“Sly Cooper.” Carmelita answered immediately. 

 

“Well i don’t have him. Good luck though.” She gave an angry grin, showing her teeth. 

 

“You have his DNA, though.” Bentley replied just as quickly. 

 

“hell, just use our shared mother. She'll have a closer DNA match than I will.” 

 

“she's MIA and she may be dead.” Carmelita shot back. 

 

“I dunno, the bitch may not have a heart, but she’s not dead.” She laughed. 

 

“there's a story there, but we need your DNA to look for him.” 

 

“you took a lot more than you needed from me. You let me go, chances are I look like a traitor. I'm gonna need more for something like this.” She rubbed her jaw. 

 

“How about I not crack your skull.” 

 

“Carmelita, please.” Bentley sighed. “Allyson, what do you want.”

 

“Since you took away my chance for a leg…” 

 

“taking care of that already.” Bentley grumbled. 

 

“fine then. Take me with you. I wanna meet mister Cooper.” 

 

“Just like that?” Murray asked speaking up. 

 

“eh, my cheek still stings. Maybe some payback is due.” 


End file.
